Crazy and Stupid
by lexiepedia
Summary: It s a story about Chax s relationship fromt the start, with a few twist and turns They both want eachother, but what happens if they decide to act on those feelings?
1. Chapter 1 - A dangerous attraction

**So I have decided to delete my other story "A guardian Angel" cause it didn´t quite work out. I know I haven´t worked on it for long, but I think I need to rethink it a bit. Maybe I´ll repost it after a few edits, we´ll see.  
But anyways here´s a new one for you, I hope you´ll like it!  
Xx Lexie**

**So this is a story that is following Charlie and Brax from the beginning. It might seem like the original storyline, but it has it´s twists and turns.  
Like Charlie´s last name is really Holden, and her family is Tony(her father), Jack, Peter and Lucas (Her brothers), Beth (Her stepmom) and the Hunter kids (her stepsiblings). But at work she calls herself Buckton after her mom so it wouldn´t be confusing with two Holden and one detective Holden. **

**Chapter one – Temptation **

**Brax´s pov**

He spotted her as soon as she walked through the door with her friends, and boy did she look good. She wore a white strapless dress that hung loosely on the upper part of her body but clung tight around her hips and arse, and her hair fell down her back in lose curls.  
He didn´t think coppers could look good; he had only met old fat dudes and some very manly looking females. But Sergeant Charlie Buckton was really something. Her dress ended mid-thigh and showed of her long, slim legs that ended up in a pair of gold-stilettos.  
Normally he hated cops and would stay clear of them, but he wouldn´t mind a fling with her.  
He watched her walking towards the bar, leaving her friends behind at a table. As she reached the bar Angelo approached her smiling.

"What can I get you Charlie?"

"Four white wines please"

"Sure thing"

She sent him a warm smile before taking a seat on one of the barstools, waiting for her drinks. He couldn´t help but stare at her when she sat down. Her already short dress, had glided up even higher She must have felt his stares cause she turned her head and looked him dead in the eyes.

"Hello, looking very good there Sergeant!" She smirked at her while looking into her gorgeous turquoise eyes.

"Thank you" She turned her gaze and scanned over the room.

"What? No you look good to?" He said feigned hurt as he sat down on the stool next hers and leaned closer before he sent her a smirk. He saw her being taken aback a bit by his actions, but she soon found herself again and she leaned in closer to until her lips nearly touched his ear.

"Are we really going through this again Darryl? One wrong step and we will be back down in the station. You really want to go through that humiliation again?" He got shivers up his spine as she spoke in a seductive tone, but he took the bait and whispered back in her ear.

"Oh I recon it was worth it ay, I found out you wanted me too."

"Oh really, how do you figure that?"

"Cause you kissed me back before you cuffed me, which was pretty sexy actually. We could do it again, back at my place."

"In your dreams" Just then Angelo placed her drinks in front of her, and she stood up to leave.

"Sure is Sweetheart." He winked at her when she looked at him one last time before she turned around and made her way back to her table.

**Charlie´s pov**

When she got back to her table, her three friends had big grins on their faces.

"What´s up with you guys? Did I miss something?"

"Did we just see you flirt with Darryl Braxton?"

"He was being a pain so I just gave him something to dream about." She smiled sleeplessly as she recalled how Brax´s low voice made her weak at the knees; she was still amazed by the fact that she could utter a reply to his cheekiness.

"I´m gonna stay at Dan´s tonight and Ruby is staying with April, why don´t you bring him home tonight… You might actually enjoy it."

"Are you for real Leah? First of all I´m not going to hook up with Brax, and even if I would I wouldn´t want him to know where I live."

"Come on Charlie, I´m with Leah. He´s hot! If you don´t take him home, I defiantly will!"

"Bianca!" Martha slapped the blonde girl on the arm, but Bianca only laughed it off. "But I´m with theses here ay, he´s really good looking, I wouldn´t mind a night with him."

She just stared at her friends in amazement and shook her head. "You´re married! And with my brother may I add, I bet he won´t be happy to hear about that!"

"Ah you would never tell!"

"True"

They laughed and talked, she danced with a couple of guys and she was actually enjoying herself. And she kept gazing over towards Brax, somehow what her friends had said stuck in her brain. He really was hot. He was wearing a pair of ripped dark jeans with a black, white and grey checked hoody-shirt that was not buttoned up all the way, so you could see glimpses of the tattoo on his chest. His brown hair was messed with and his green eyes were stuck in her mind. She was startled out of her thoughts when Bianca came up next to her and leaned against the table.

"Why don´t you just go over there and take him home, I bet you he will be more than happy to do so, he hasn´t been able to take his eyes of you all night, and I´m not surprised you look hot in that dress."

"Okay fine I´m tempted, but I can´t because of my job, it could ruin my career if it got out. And plus I bet my brothers or my dad will be too happy about it."

"Come on Charlie, it´s just one night, no one will now."

"Yeah and what happens next time he gets into trouble, he will use it against me so he can get off." At that Bianca just sighed and looked at her like she was crazy.

"Come on, loosen up a bit, if not him then someone! You haven´t been with someone since Angelo!"

"I have so! There have been a few one nighters…"

Bianca squealed with excitement while she slapped Charlie on the arm.

"Charlie Holden you dirty girl. Why haven´t you told me?"

"What hasn´t she told you?" Up to us came Leah and Martha with four new wines for us to drink.

"Well, miss Holden here has been a very naughty girl, she has had one nighters since Angelo and she haven´t told us!"

"Well that calls for a shot!" Martha exclaimed. But Charlie just shook her head.

"No way guys, I´m working tomorrow so I´m sticking with the wine." She picked up her glass and watched as Leah was picked up by some guys and Martha got dragged out to the dancefloor by some guy. When she turned to face Bianca she was nowhere to be found but she just shrugged it off, she probably just went to the bathroom or something. She was just about to bring it up to her mouth when someone pushed her and made her spill out her drink over her dress. She sighed before placing the now empty glass down before walking into the bathroom to dry off.

As she walked out of the bathroom two arms sneaked around her waist and pulled her around the corner into a secluded area. She was about to scream but then she saw the face of the arms. Brax. He smirked at her before pushing her up against the wall and attaching his lips to hers with passion and want. When she gasped for air he slipped in his tongue, darting around, searching every area of her mouth. It was a really good kiss, and she was sure that if he didn´t hold her against the wall she would fall to the ground.  
In the need of air they broke the kiss but only for him to start and kiss his way up her neck, and when he reached her ear he took her lobe between his teeth.  
"You have been driving me crazy all night in that dress of yours, I haven´t been able to think about anything but how good those long, sexy legs would look wrapped around me." He whispered in her ear with a husky voice that gave her Goosebumps all over her body.

"What are you waiting for then, take me home." He stopped kissing her neck and looked down on her in surprise.  
"Are you serious?" He asked with a tiny bit of hope. "Mhm" She nodded" but this will never happen again, we´re drunk and we will never speak of this again."  
"That I can do."

He leaned in and claimed her lips again, and the kiss grew more passionate. Her arms found their way around his neck and her fingers grabbed hold of his hair, while his hands roamed all over her body until it came to an halt at her as, he grabbed it with both hands as he pulled her even closer to him.  
She couldn´t think straight, her brain screamed that it was wrong but her body just screamed with want. It didn´t matter who he was, all that matter was what he was doing to her body, it felt so good and she just lost herself into the pleasure.

"Your place or mine?" He looked at her with want in his eyes that matched hers, but then she heard a voice that snapped her back into reality.  
"Charlie are you there?" It was Leah. "Yeah I´m coming." She looked at Brax and he just groaned but released her but not before he kissed her again.

"Until next time Sergeant!"

"There won´t be a next time"

"Whatever you need to tell yourself" He smirked at her before making his way back into the restaurant.

**I really hope you like it, please review and tell me what you think! And give some suggestions of what you want to happen between them, anything!  
Thank you! **


	2. Chapter 2 - No dening it

**Chapter two – Brax´s pov**

He was lying out in the sun in the backyard, trying to relax. But the image of Charlie pressed up against the walk at Angelo´s made him shift around in the chair, because just the image of it made him grow hard. He had been so close to having her the other night at Angelo´s but then her friend had to interfere. He groaned to himself at just the thought of it. He had tried to get it on with Charlie for weeks, ever since he saw her for the first time he had been attracted to her, and the fact that she wanted him as much as he wanted her made it so much more fun to tease her. He didn´t fancy her, he didn´t want to start anything with her, his affection was purely physical.

And just as the thought crossed his mind, the person of his fantasy came through the gate to his backyard. He let out a wolf-whistle as she made her way towards him in her uniform, he was expecting a glare or an angry remark, but she just looked at him, her face not showing anything. But he couldn´t help but smirk at her as she stood over him.  
_"Well, I can´t decide if you look better in the dress you wore at Angelo´s or in you uniform standing over me."  
"Shut up!"  
"So to what do I owe the pleasure?"  
"Can you account for your ware bouts last night around 1 am?"_ She had her notepad in her hand, and by the look on her face there was no way she would budge from business.  
_"Asleep."  
"Can someone confirm that?"  
"Not last night no."_ He looked back and smirked at her but she just rolled her eyes.  
_"What about your brothers, where were they?"  
"I don´t know, I don´t get up in the middle on the night to check that they are in bed, I´m not their mother now am I. What´s happened, why are you asking all these questions?"  
"Someone broke into the surf-club yesterday, threw a brick threw the window with a note and then trashed the place. A man in a dark hoody was seen driving away from the area."  
"Oh so you thought you would come here right? I if I were you I would look closer to home ay."_ He was starting to get irritated, as soon as something happened the cops were down their throats.  
_"We have to look into every angle and you and your brothers have more than once been arrested for causing fights over there. "_  
_"Well it wasn´t us, and I would like it if you lot would stop showing up here ay. But hey, I´ll put out a chair for you next time, I prefer you coming here instead of one of the boys, you´re a bit easier on the eye I recon."  
"Bye Mr Braxton"_

She turned around and he couldn´t help but watch her walk away while a grin spread across his face.

**Charlie´s pov**

After a long day at work she was finally able to relax, she bought a coffee and took it with her outside to sit at the edge of the pier looking out over the water.  
She had been at the station for twelve hours straight and she had still three hours left before she could go home and get some well-earned sleep.  
She took a sip of her coffee and let out a heavy sigh. She had been run of her feet all day, first she had to deal with the break in at the surf-club, then there was someone beating their wife´s at home and soon after that they had got a tip of about a drug stash. And after all field work she still had to investigate and that meant a lot of papers to go through. So after an hour and a half of reading papers she decided to reward herself with a cup of coffee.

She broke herself out of her thoughts and concentrated on the water instead. There were plenty of people out in the water. Some were kids mocking around close to the beach and some were older boys and girls surfing further out.  
But there was this one guy that caught her eye, looking more closely she realized that it was Brax and she gaped in surprise. She knew that he surfed but she had no idea he was that good. She really knew nothing personal about him, but he had managed to find out a hell of a lot from taking out Leah to dinner and only asked questions about her. She couldn´t help but smile to herself at the thought of him maybe liking her. They had flirted a bit but she couldn´t let herself get into the same situation she had that night at Angelo´s, it would ruin everything for her.  
She watched him in awe for a few minutes before she was pulled out of her trans by the sounds of her radio.  
"Sergeant?" Georgina Watson´s voice sounded from the radio.  
"Yes Georgie?"  
"There has been a report of a couple of kids trespassing at a house out by the Vila´s, can you go down there? I´ve already sent out a car but just in case."  
"Yepp, I´m on my way" She sighed and took one last look at Brax, before she headed back to her car and drove off to the Vila´s.

When I arrived at the house in question the other officer´s had already arrived and I could hear more sirens closing in. People were running everywhere and it was pure chaos, people were screaming and the police was yelling at them to stay where they were. She didn´t hesitate, she ran inside and started to chase a guy that was running over to the fence ready to jump over but she got to him first.  
When she turned him around so that she was able to see his face, her eyes widened in shock.

"Casey?"

He just sighed and looked sheepishly at her, but she just glared at him, disappointment showing clearly in her eyes.

"Where´s Ruby?"  
"I don´t know"  
"Come on Casey! She said she was going to yours to study, so where is she?"  
"I don´t know, not here anyway"

She sighed before pulling up her cuffs and putting them on him before she hauled him into her car and left for the station, that was now filled with people from the party. Looking around she realized that there was no chance in hell she was going to be able to go home when she was supposed to.

Last night she sat through four hours of interviews and statements and she still had nothing that would stick.  
After questioning all the people at the party, looking through phone-records and people´s connections they were no closer to nail the one that threw the party. The only thing they had was the fact that the guy who owned the house recognized Casey from delivering a pizza to the house a couple of days before. And by the little they had been able to find out it became more and more obvious that it was Casey who had thrown the party. But she knew there was no way she was going to be able to prove it.

She jumped out of her thoughts by a knock on the door.

"Yeah, come in"

And in through the door came no other then Brax. And he carried a bag, which contents he emptied on her desk. When she saw the purple bag she knew all too well, she glared up at him with suspicion in her eyes.

"What are you doing with Ruby´s bag?"  
"I found it by that house where you arrested Casey. You should be happy that I brought it to you and not the bulldog out there" Referring to Watson that stood by the front desk. "Cause you and I both know what she would do with it."  
"What do you want Brax? Do you think I will give Casey a free pass just because Ruby was involved? That´s not how it works Brax!"  
"Are you saying that you would honestly sell out your own daughter just to nail Casey? "

When she hesitated he could tell that she wouldn´t do anything. He just smirked at her before he backed over to the door.  
"Didn´t think so ay. See you around Serge"

**Brax´s pov**

A few days after he had been down the station with Ruby´s bag, Casey came rushing into the house saying that even though Charlie had managed to get it out that it was his and Ruby´s idea, the charges were dropped. And he couldn´t help but feel a little smug about it all, so he jumped into his car and drove over to Charlie´s house to gloat and maybe get something out of her.

When he got to her house he got out of the car and walked up to the backdoor he knew that they normally used. He frowned when he found the house empty; he was just about to walk back to the car when he heard someone coming. A few seconds later Charlie appeared from around the house. When she saw him standing there she froze for a second before she walked passed him and into the house.

"What are you doing here?"  
"Casey recons you´re dropping the charges ay?"  
"Yeah we didn´t have enough evidence, it didn´t have anything to do with the fact that you tried to pressure me over Ruby!"

She turned around and the look in her eyes told him that she dared him to argue, so he didn´t. He just stood there eyeing her up and down in her trackers.

"Good for you!"

She raised her eyebrows when he kept standing, leaning on her doorway and not walking away.  
"Was there something else?"  
"Yeah, I thought we could pick up from where we left of the other night." He grinned at her and raised his hand to touch her cheek, she just glared at him like he was crazy.

"Touch me and you´ll regret it!"  
"Nah, I can´t imagine ever regretting touching you" He moved his hand forward but she grabbed him by the arm and shoved him up, face first, against the fridge with all her force.

"Are you gonna behave, if I let go?"  
"Nah" He grinned a dangerous smile, showing of his dimples when she let go and backed away. He turned around and fixed his shirt before he leapt forward and grabbed her by the neck and took her lips with his. It was passionate and it grew more and more passionate by the second. He arms came around his neck, grabbing his hair to pull him closer to her, and his moved down to her hips. He grinned into the kiss, knowing where this were going and he couldn´t complain the slightest.

**So read and review guys!  
It´s not like I could have not used the classic kitchen scene?! The twists are coming now that they finally given into eachother! Tell me what you´d like to happen and I might just use those ideas, I have some of my own but a few extras can never hurt! **

**XX**


	3. Chapter 3 - Feeling you

**Chapter three - Charlie´s pov**

She lay back on the bed, feeling warmer and more clustered then she had before her run. Her run had been about blowing of some steam and clearing her mind but now she was just as confused as before.  
She had crossed the line. She had slept with Brax, a known criminal, something she shouldn´t have done. But she couldn´t help but feel a little good about it. He had been right all along, she was attracted to him, but there´s were it stopped. The sexual tension between them and all the flirting since the night at Angelo´s had been unbearable, what they did was only to stop the curiosity and now they could go back to normal without any awkwardness, she hoped. She knew he could do it because he was used to it, but could she? Well what better time to find out then now?

She put on her silky, blue rope and opened her bedroom door to walk out into the living room just like Brax had a few minutes ago. She walks out but freezes in the doorway to the living room when she hears him on the phone, he´s sitting on one of the chairs by the table with his back to her.  
_"Nah, don´t worry about the cops mate… It´s sorted."_ Sorted?! He didn´t just say that! But then again, why shouldn´t he? The only reason they had done this was to satisfy their curiosity about each other. But either way she couldn´t help but feel a little used, he had slept with her to get information that would help his brother and it could be useful for him in the future too. Suddenly she didn´t feel too bad about throwing him out.

He hung up the phone and when she made a move in the doorway he turned around to face her. He got of the chair and walked over to her with a smile which she responded to with a fake smile of her own.  
_"Sorry about that, it was just Casey." _

"_That´s okay. But uhm, you should probably go"_

"_Why?"_ He looked at her with a frown on his face and she couldn´t help but laugh a little. _"You think I´m lying do ya? About whom I was talking to?" _

"_No but Leah and VJ is on their way home…" _

"_Yeah so?"_ He looked at her with a confused face as she walked around him and into the kitchen.

"_So, if Leah and VJ catches you here I will get a lecture from Leah because she will have to have the sex-talk with VJ, and I will never hear the end of it from my friends." _

"_Why would your friends hassle you?" _

"_Because they think you´re hot and they were nagging me about taking you home that night at Angelo´s after they saw us at the bar."_ She said bluntly and she could see a smirk forming on his face as he leaned on the doorway. _"Hot ay? And what do you think?" _

"_You´re alright I guess"_ She smirked at him sheepishly and he gaped in mock shock. _"Alright? Yeah, well I guess you´re alright too then"_ She laughed at him and opened the door and waited for him to go. He walked over and looked down on her with a smile on his face.  
_"So Serge, is there any chance I get to see you and that alright face of yours again?"_ She sighed, how was she going to get out of this one? She really didn´t want to see him after what she heard, but she didn´t want to act like she cared either.

"_I don´t know, right now I just want you out of here!"_ He sighed but nodded before he leant down to kiss her but she predicted it and turned so only got her cheek. He frowned and cupped her chin to turn her to face him, and she knew he could see that she had retreated back into cop-mode and was starting to regret what she had done.

"_You know what? I liked the relaxed Charlie a whole lot better, just call me when she´s back!"_ And with that he walked out the door and left her standing in the kitchen with her thoughts.  
She leaned her elbows on the kitchen island and hid her head in her hands and let out a groan. How could she have been so stupid to fall for his charm and good-looks. She knew that it was wrong and yet she did it.  
She groaned again when she thought about the grief her father and not to mention her brothers would give her once they found out she had been with the town's bad-boy. 

She was brought out of her thoughts when Ruby came rushing through the door with a huge grin on her face. _"What´s up Rubes?"_

"_Guess who´s moved in next doors to Grandpa?" _

"_I have no idea sweetie" _

"_Casey and his brothers! So granddad invited them over to the barbeque we´re having tonight! So now you can meet Casey and get to know him! Isn´t it great?!"_ Her daughter beamed with happiness, and before Charlie could answer she was slamming the door to her bedroom closed, probably to get ready for Casey.

She couldn´t say that she was trilled over her daughters chose of boyfriend, but she knew better then to try and stop Ruby from seeing the guys she wanted to, it never ended well. So just had to suck it up and hope that Casey wasn´t anything like his brothers and that he wasn´t just using Ruby.  
She sighed and looked at the clock up on the wall, she had three hours before she had to be at her father's house, and her true identity would be revealed to Brax.

**Brax pov´s**

He was now standing in the house next door with his new neighbors, they were actually very nice people. It was Tony Holden, his wife Beth, her youngest kid Mattie and Tony´s youngest Lucas. Tony´s two other sons and two of Beth´s sons were also there with the rest of Summerbay.  
Heath, of course, wasn´t there because he couldn´t stand to be in the same place as Tony´s two sons, Jack and Peter, considering they were both cops and had arrested Heath several times. If they had any resentment against him or Casey, they didn´t show it, they actually seemed like pretty okay blokes.  
_"So do you always have these big get-togethers or?"  
"Not this big, but today´s a special day.."_ Jack said with a smirk on his face. _"How come?"_

"_I´ve been away overseas for a few months and I just got back today, but my baby sister don´t know yet, so this is a welcome home and a surprise party for me and her. Speaking of which, shouldn´t she be here soon? DAD?"_

"_Yeah?"  
"Where´s my darling sister and my niece?"  
"I have no idea mate, but they should be here soon." _

"_They better be, I´m having sister-withdrawals here!"_ Brax couldn´t help but laugh at this, but it was still nice to see how excited he was.  
_"So you and your sister are close I take it?" _

"_Yeah, I´m only two years older so we have always stuck together, and I have helped her sneak out on this one a few times."_ He pointed towards Peter who sent him daggers. _"He´s a little overprotective of our beautiful baby sister, so don´t get any ideas cause then you´ll have to deal with this one." _But Brax knew, that the biggest problem he would have would probably be Jack anyway.

"_Haha I´ll keep it in mind!" _

Then the door opened and in came Ruby, Casey´s girlfriend, she just smiled and gave Jack thumbs up before she went to sit on Casey´s lap.  
Everyone else wore big grins on their faces and two seconds later his jaw dropped to the floor at the sight of the woman in the door.  
The female of the Holden family was no other then Charlie Buckton, or should he say Charlie Holden, the women he had longed for over a week, and then slept with less than four hours ago.  
And she looked drop-dead gorgeous in her yellow, lose sundress that cut just above her knees and her hair let down in lose curls. Her piercing blue eyes met his, but them than grew wide when she saw the person beside him and she let out a little shriek.  
_"JACK!"_

Jack broke through the crowed and practically ran over and swept her into his arms. He lifted her of the ground and spun her around in the air before setting her feet back to the ground, but he didn´t let go.  
Everybody in the room had huge smiles on their faces and Tony looked ecstatic. The smile on Charlie´s face was priceless, and he couldn´t help but feel his own lips twitch a little at the sight.  
_"God I´ve missed you, I´ve had a serious case of Charlie-withdrawal!" _

"_I´ve missed you to Jacky! So much! It was really boring not having you to boss around at the office, cause Pete over there makes his own rules."_

"_Haha it must have been horrible for you!" _

"_You have no idea" _She tugs him a little closer before she breaks out of his embrace and walks over to her father and hugs him before she punches him in the arm and then walks over to Pete and does the exact same thing.  
_"You knew didn't you? Why didn´t you tell me?!"_ She exclaims and looks from Peter to her dad, and they just smirk back at her.

"_Cause that smile on your face was priceless baby-girl!"_ Her father gives her shoulder a squeeze and plants a kiss on her forehead. _"It has been a while! Now let´s head outside, Scott and Dan has already started the grill!" _

It had gone two hours since Charlie had first arrived and she had only met his eyes a few times. He had watched her all night with her friends and he got the feeling that she was trying to avoid him, or he knew that was what she was doing.  
But finally after two hours he saw her break free from her friends before walking into the empty house. He slipped in a minute after her, looking so that nobody saw him. That was one thing about being involved in a lot of unethical things that he liked. The fact that you knew how to sneak around.

As he came up behind her when she went to the bathroom, he sneaked his arms around her waist and leaned in close to her ear.  
_"So what is it hu? Charlie Holden or baby-girl? Cause both works just fine with me" _

"_Is this something you normally do, sneak up on women when they are going to the bathroom?"_ She asks sternly but she doesn´t break away.

"_Nah, that´s only for you ay"_ He says in a low voice as he nibbles her earlobe. _"So tell me, did this afternoon even happen or did I just make it all up in my head, or why are you avoiding me?"_ She tenses and turns around in his arms, and the look in her eyes tells him that she´s about to protest, but he raises one eyebrow daring her to argue with him.  
She sighs before she breaks away from his embrace and leans against the wall instead and looks him in the eye with a straight face that shows no emotions.  
"This afternoon shouldn´t have happened!" He sighs in frustration and places one of his hands next to her head on the wall so he traps her with his body. He could feel the heat from her body and by the look on her face she can to. And just the thought of the night at Angelo´s where they were in this exact position combined with what he had experienced that afternoon in her bedroom made his pants uncomfortably tight around his groan, and his imagination went wild.

"_Come on Charlie, I know you feel the attraction here just as much as I do. Cause I would say that this afternoon was pretty amazing." _

"_Brax, not now and defiantly not here alright? "_

"_Fine, then meet me next doors in an hour, Heath´s out of town and Casey´s staying at Romeo´s."  
"Nah, Brax you don´t seem to get it! I´m a cop and you are a Riverboy. Just that should be a good enough reason." _

"_Your brothers' doesn´t seem to have a problem with it and they are cops?"_

"_Yeah well it´s one thing to be friends with a Riverboy and another to be involved with one. Whether it involves feelings or not, it´s still dangerous and compromising. I let you into my house and give you free excess to snoop around my house for anything that could help you, and I´m always going to try and nail your ass to the wall as soon as I find something. There´s only one way this could end and that´s in a mess."_

"_Nah Charlie, hang on. I wouldn´t use you like that, sure I admit, one of the things that I´m attracted to is that fantasy of being with a cop… But I wouldn´t snoop around your house!"_

"_And what about if you or one of your brothers gets into trouble and there´s not much you can do. Then what´s stopping you from dropping me in it to get them of? Or worse what if Heath finds out? Then I´m really screwed. I´m sorry but I´m not whiling to risk my career just because I find you attractive."_

And with that she pushed him of her and walked back outside, leaving him frustrated behind.


	4. Chapter 4- giving in

**Hi guys! Here's another chapter for you, I hope you'll like it! So please read and review, it's really fun to hear what you think and say, it makes it so much more fun to write when I know that people are reading it and like it! **  
**Thank you guys! Xx Lexie**

**Chapter four **  
**Brax's pov**

He walked down the beach with his board under his arm and a wide grin on his face that he just couldn't wipe away. He had gotten Casey to move into Roo's share house here in summer bay while he stays at the motel, so that both are out of the house and away from their mother and Heath, they had now lived here for two weeks and he had already managed to get a really good cover for his and the boys business.  
The boys had started a fight at Angelo's that night that he had pinned Charlie to the wall, and that had set Angelo back even more then he was before.

At first the bloke had been stubborn as hell, being an ex-cop and everything he hadn't expected anything else, but after a few visits with suggestions and gifts the bloke had finally called this morning and accepted his offer.  
His import business couldn't cover this part anymore and plus he needed something closer to home that he had better excess to. So now he only had to bug Angelo so that he would grew tiered of him and sell his bit over. He didn't intend to hide what he was doing to Angelo if it came up, because he was in no position to kick him out, but he didn't want him to be able to prove it so he would go down. But all together it was a really good idea. Nothing would be traceable to him, the only one who could get busted was the guys whom was selling the stuff and he was pretty sure that no one dared to dob him in it.

The only thing that didn't sit straight with him was the local sergeant Buckton, or Holden. But he had a feeling it wouldn't take long before she cracked. But it better be soon, cause he was on the edge of exploding! The attraction between the two of them had been so strong that he had had high hopes of their actions in bed, and he wasn't disappointed. Even though it wasn't totally honest from him, it wasn't just about sex, it was a way for him to get an in sight with the cops and some sort of bargain. But ever since that afternoon he hadn't been able to get her of his mind, it had been two weeks and she would still haunt him in his dreams so that he would wake up with a boner. He needed her so bad, and the girls he had been with to let off some steam hadn't helped at all. He figured the saying was right, that once you'd been with the best you craved the best, and she was defiantly the best.

He was waken up from his daze by an amazing woman that was coming up from the water, she had the most stunning, slim legs he had ever seen, a toned, flat stomach and her long dark hair fell in front of her face and hiding it. She swayed her hips sexily as she walked up the beach, and when she pushed away her hair his jaw dropped to the ground.  
The stunning woman was no other then Charlie, and boy did she look good with water droplets all over her body and a board under her arm.  
She had just raised the bar even higher, first of all she was stunning, then she was a cop which was every bad boys dream and then she surfed. There was nothing hotter then a girl that surfed in his book.

Her eyes gazed over the beach and she was oblivious to the fact that he was standing less then two feet away and staring her up and down. She took her towel and started drying of her face and when she removed it from her face he was standing right in front of her, which made her jump and he couldn't help but laugh at the angry expression that spread on her face.  
"What do you want Braxton?"  
"Last name bases ay?" She crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes at him, which made him laugh at her again, she was so ease to tease and he loved seeing that he was able to get under her skin. It kind of gave him hope that she had been thinking about him as much as he had taught about her too. "So you surf ha?"  
"Yeah, Holden legacy, there's not a Holden that doesn't know how to surf, except Beth."  
"I don't know if I'm glad or disappointed.." She raised her eyebrows curiously at him and waited for him to continue, but when he didn't, she couldn't help but feel a little curious.  
"Why would you be glad, or disappointed?"  
" I'm glad that you can surf, because it's such a turn on, a girl on a board. But I can't help but feel a little disappointed cause now I won't be able to teach ya!"  
"And that would be a bad thing?" She raised one eyebrow cockily, and he could tell by the smirk on her face that she was testing him, and he was defiantly up for a game. He took a step forward so that they were so close that if someone took a heavy breath they would be touching, he put his hands on his hips as he leaned forward casually towards her ear. He could feel her shiver by his closeness and it brought a smirk to his face.  
"Well you see sweetheart, I'm told that I'm a very good teacher. Very hands on to make sure my students perfect their moves to perfection..."  
"Is that so." What he hadn't planned was that once he had leaned forward to her ear, he also gave her access to his, and her low, sexy voice so close to his ear sent shivers down his spine and all he could think about was her hushed moans she had made two weeks ago. But he wouldn't let her beat him in his own game, so he got rid of those thoughts and made a brave move by taking her earlobe between his teeth.  
"Yeah... So when are you gonna let me see you out there?" She backed away from him with a devilish smile and bent down and picked up her board before looking at him again. "Well Braxton, if you're lucky, you might get to see me tomorrow"  
"Well Holden, then I hope that I get lucky in more then one way, cause I recon you would look pretty hot on that board if the way you look now is any indication."  
"Haha don't flatter yourself!"  
And with that she walked pass him, but not without brushing up against him, and then she moved sassily up to the surf-club and the outdoor-showers.  
He let out a breath that he hadn't realised he was holding. She was going to be the death if him, that's for sure!

**Charlie's pov**

After leaving her board at home and changing to her uniform she was ready to head in to work, but she didn't have to leave for another half and hour so she sat herself by the outside table with a cup of coffee, the first one for the day.

She had woken up earlier then usual to go for a surf with her brothers and father before her brothers had to go in for work. She had a late start which gave her the time to relax for a while before a long day at work, she was in for the double shift, and those were never fun. After a double shift she could sleep for 10 hours straight and still feel a little worn out the next day, but you get used to it after a while.  
But relaxing really didn't happen. She couldn't get the feeling that she had gotten during her confrontation with Brax to go away.  
The sound of his low, husky voice and the sensation of his breath that close to her ear had made her weak at the knees, she was still amazed that she had managed to stay standing and even more amazed by the fact that she managed to speak as well. She was so ferocious by the fact that he had such a power over her, she had to fight every single time he came near her, and it drove her insane that she wasn't in control over this so called "game" that they were playing.  
She knew how wrong it was, like she could lose everything. Her job, her reputation, she could even face jail if they thought she had done something worse then just being with a riverboy. The Riverboys stood for everything she was against, and always hade been.  
They were unreliable, they broke every law possible and there was not a line they wouldn't cross to protect themselves and their family, and that made them really dangerous if you became their enemy.  
But they didn't jump on anyone that didn't jump on them first, sure they started some fights but not any huge wars, they only defended themselves cause they didn't want any unnecessary attention to them.  
They were smart. Sure they were no genius, some of them were real airheads, but they always got away and they were always one step ahead. And that made her job so much harder.

She sighed and swallowed the last of her coffee and then went back inside and dumped it in the sink before looking at the kitchen watch one more time. It was now fifteen minutes before she had to be at work, so she could just head in now instead of sitting here doing nothing.  
She picked up her keys and she was on her way out the door when she spotted the envelope with her name on, placed carefully at the kitchen island.  
She picked the letter up and started reading. Her eyes widening in shock as she read every word carefully, once she was done she tore it into little pieces and threw it in the bin before she sank along the cupboard down to the floor with over glazed eyes. She rested her elbows on her knees and placed her forehead in her hands and just let the tears fall over, she didn't have the energy to hold them back anymore.  
She wasn't sobbing or breaking down, she just cried. The tears fell soundlessly from her eyes and not a cry came from her mouth, she just looked ahead not really focusing on anything.  
She was so tiered of this, she didn't have the energy or the strength anymore. She had kept it together for 18 years, she just couldn't anymore.

She cried for another five minutes before she looked up at the clock and realised she had to go to work,but she just couldn't. She knew she wouldn't be able to concentrate and her brothers would know that something was wrong, and she didn't need them hovering over her right now.  
So she picked up her phone and called the station to tell that she wouldn't be in and let out a sigh of relief when it was Georgina that answered the phone and not Jack.  
Once she finished the conversation she went into her room and changed her uniform to a pair of jeans shorts and a peach coloured, flowing tank top. She let down her hair from the bun she had out in for work and put on her flip flops before she finally left the house.  
She walked along the beach, looking for anything or anyone that could distract her even if it was just for a few minutes.  
But the only thing she was strangers, family's with kids running around and their parents chasing them. Normally she would have laughed at the trouble they were having and feeling relieved that that time with Ruby was now over, but right now even running after kids sounded appealing.  
"Couldn't get enough could ya?" She spun around to be faced with Brax, and boy did look hot with water all over his body and that confident smirk on his face. 'He had to show up now didn't he, when she was at her weakest and need a distraction, if he was to make a move she knew she would cave in a second.  
"Don't flatter yourself Darryl."  
"Oh Darryl ay, first Braxton and now Darryl, we're really serious today aren't we? But I have to admit, it really turns me on when you go all authority on me, it's sexy!" He took one step forward and she took one step back, trying to stay in control and not give in. He just sighed in exasperation and looked at her with no smirk just a pleading look in his eyes, that's begging her to give in.  
"Come on Charlie don't do this. Stop with this whole... Hard to get act. I know you feel this as much as I do, and I know that you want to give in just as much I want you to give in... All you have to do is to stop being a cop for a second and just enjoy yourself..." A smirk returned to his face as he realised what he had said, and he took one step forward so that he could sneak on arm around her waist and pull her against his wet torso.  
Her breath hitched at the feeling of his warmth and his pecs that were on display and easily penetrated the thin fabric of her tank top. "I promise you that you will enjoy yourself."  
She couldn't help but smile at the boyish looking grin on his face that looked adorable, if you now you could call a grown man adorable.  
"Oh yeah?"  
"Yeah" he leaned his head in and she could feel his hot breath on her lips and the next second his was touching hers and they moved together in a passionate dance. His tongue traced her bottom lip and begged for entrance, and when she gasped slightly for air he slipped in his tongue and widen his jaw so he could get more of her.  
She melted in his touch and her arms moved from her side and up around his neck. When they parted in the need of air their foreheads rested against each other's and both had a light smile on their face.  
"Take me out of here"  
"Finally!" He grabbed her hand and lead her up to his car, she jumped into the passenger side of the black ute and he ran around to the other side, and within seconds he had started the car and they were on their way.

For the entire car ride she had her hand placed on his thigh teasing him as she moved it up and down. An innocent move really but she knew what it would do to him. She could see his hands clenching the steering-wheel and his jaw clenching as he tried to not think about where her hand could travel, and she couldn't hide the satisfied smirk in her face when she realised that she was the one in control.  
"You're gonna pay for this Buckton!"  
"Can't wait Braxton!"  
A low growl escaped from his throat and he turned his head to look at her and the lust in his green eyes showed, it was the same one that she guessed showed in hers.  
She found herself lost in his eyes, they had this sort of depth showing, like there was more to him then meets the eye.  
And it made her wonder how something so wrong could feel so good and right, the logical part of her body which means the brain screamed no, but then there was this not so sensible part of her body, and that part kind of took over her brain.  
Even though he was dangerous, she still felt safe with him. She didn't know him, not the person Brax anyway, and all they had done was flirt and had sex there was no emotions and no strings attached but she still felt like she could trust him.

When the car came to a stop they were both out of the car quicker then quick, he took her by surprise and grabbed her hand to pull her along, but dropped it when he stopped in front of door number 8 to unlock it. Once the key was in the lock he pushed the door open and pulled her into his arms and attached his lips to hers before dragging her in the room and kicking the door shut behind them.  
The kiss was full of passion, and not rushed like the first time when they had been in a hurry to get the other one into the bedroom naked as quick as possible so they wouldn't be interrupted or change their minds.  
But now they both wanted it, they were alone and this time they wanted it to last.

When he lay her down on the bed and trapped her with his body she let out a sigh of comfort, and the last bit of sense she had went out the window and she gave her to him whole heartedly because somewhere deep inside she knew he was right, and she did really want him even if she really didn't want to admit it.

**Next time: **  
**- four weeks has gone and secrets come out that keeps Charlie on defence. **  
**- another letter**  
**- will Charlie believe Brax's story?**

**Don't forget to review! X**


End file.
